Warming The Heart of The Ice Queen
by ALLjapan
Summary: Ruby Rose suspects that her team mate Weiss Schnee may have a crush on someone. And yet...she cannot figure out who! WhiteRose with some suggestive Bumblebee.


"Hey, Yang?" Ruby walked into the bedroom lost in thought her face sporting a puzzled expression.

Yang, who had previously been lying on her bed with Blake shot up into a sitting position. Followed by an embarrassed Blake. Both were relieved to see their leader so deep in thought that she hadn't paid attention. "Oh! Yeah, heya Ruby," Yang gave the cool reply as she swung her legs to the side of the bed to face her sister whom had come to a stop in front of her, "what's up?"

"Well, I was actually thinking…that Weiss might have a crush on someone?"

"What gives you that idea?" Blake furrowed her brows at the suggestion.

"Oh, well she's being really nice to me recently. Like, hardly any scolding!" The two girls across from her wore blank expressions unsure what their leader was on about, "and she's also been daydreaming. That's usually my job! I mean it's good to see her relaxed I guess. After all we've been through. But she even forgot to take notes in professor Ports class yesterday! And she usually loves his classes!"

Yang and Blake exchanged looks and Blake shrugged before saying, "and you wanted to bring this up…because?"  
"Oh!" Ruby was amazed that the two girls before her didn't get it, "well, I thought maybe one of you would know?"

"Ohhh, right. No. Not a clue!"

Blake nodded her head at Yangs statement, "same here Ruby. Sorry."  
"She did go to the dance with that Neptune guy I guess?"  
Ruby had to think for a moment about this. She had had the same thought herself. "I asked her about that actually."

At this Yang planted her hand on her face. "Oh god Ruby please don't tell me you got up in her face about it."

*FLASHBACK*

"Heyyyyyyya!" Ruby appeared, as per usual, out of nowhere and stood in front of Weiss making her eyes go wide for a moment from her sudden appearance. Once she realised that it was Ruby her eyes softened and she smiled.

"Oh, yes, hi?" Weiss was questioning her leaders' closeness and felt a slight tightening it her throat. She casually flicked her bangs from her face. "Did you need something?"

Ruby took a step back and continued to wear her trademark smile. She then dramatically pointed at the Ice Queen before her, "Weiss Schnee! I have a question for thee!"

At this display of drama Weiss crossed her arms changed her footing and raised a brow in response, "hm?"

"Well, I was actually wondering," Ruby, thankfully, took it down a notch, "do you have anyone you like?"

Weiss felt her face begin to warm as the question took her back a step, "what? Like? Uhh, sure. I mean I've made plenty of friends here at Beacan, hm yes, yes." She said all this fast closing her eyes and nodding her head in a thoughtful manor. Hoping Ruby would drop it at that.

Useless hopes. "No!" Ruby snorted, "I meant do you have anyone that you," she waggled her eyebrows, "like-like."

Getting annoyed Weiss put her hands of her hips glaring down at the smaller girl. "What? Don't be ridiculous Ruby! What makes you think such a thing?"  
"I dunno, what about Neptune? He's.. _nice_?" Ruby pestered persisted.

 _Phew, she has no clue_ , Weiss's relieved thought came through. She noticed that Ruby still awaited an answer, her head cutely tilted and her finger thoughtfully placed upon her cheek. Weiss shook her head. "Ruby, stop pestering me?"

"Oooh, is that a yes?"

"What?" the embarrassment continued, "does it _sound_ like a yes?"

Rubys head went further to the side and she made a long thoughtful noise, "uwahhhhghhhuu, nnno?"

"Correct. And it doesn't sound like a yes because the answer is a no. Okay?"

"Alright!" Ruby stood at attention and raised a hand at her.

And with this Weiss spun on her heel and began to walk away. Only to have Ruby zoom in front of her again coming to a sudden stop on one leg and blocking Weiss's path once more. Weiss stomped her foot in agitation. "What now?"

"So, who is it?"

Weiss's roar of frustration could be heard all across the campus.

*END FLASHBACK*

Moments had passed, Ruby deep in reminiscence and Yang and Blake both staring in anticipation. "Noooo, Nope."

Yang and Blake both wore expressions of disbelief and shared the thought of _wow, that's such a terrible lie!_ Yang then cleared her throat and looked at Blake who, again, shrugged as they shared a look. The thought of, _She's your sister_ , was written all over her face and Yang sighed as she looked back to Ruby.

"Well, she doesn't socialise with too many people. She's earned the title 'Ice Queen' for good reason."

"Yeah," Yang continued Blakes statement thoughtfully, "in fact I'm pretty sure most students stay outta Weiss's way whenever she's in a room."

Ruby couldn't believe it, "what? Really? That's not fair! I mean she's all scary and stuff but she's actually really nice! And smart! And pretty! And such a great fighter too!"

Yang shrugged and they all turned to look at the door that opened to reveal the girl of discussion. An awkward silence followed as everyone stared at Weiss and she looked from one face to another.

"Oookay, what's going on?"

Ruby and Yang share shocked 'trying to smile and play it cool' faces that clearly showed their sisterliness in a finely amusing manor and Blakes brow furrowed in thought as she looked from everyone's expressions. She then had a thought and bought Yang back to life with a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Oh, Yang and I were about to go on a stroll. We've been in this stuffy dorm all day."

"We were?" Blake gave Yang a look, "oh, yeah! We were!"

Ruby felt her face redden and the betrayal of the two members of her team cut through her heart.

"Uhhh, okay then?" Weiss was very confused and Blake led Yang from the room closing the door behind her and leaving the room in silence with just Ruby and Weiss. "Any idea what that was about?"

Silence.

"Hello? Hey, don't ignore me!" Weiss walked up to Ruby and waved a hand in her face. "Hellllooo?"

Ruby shook her head vigorously and rubbed the back of her head, laughing, "oh, I wouldn't have a clue!"

Weiss narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "okay then," she answered, totally not buying it.

Another long silence followed and neither of the girls moved.

"So, what areya up to?"

"Well, I did come in to hang out with my _team_ maybe do some sparring or homework."

"Oh, yeah, well…there's still me?" Ruby said hopefully a big grin coming to her face, "I'm sure we can find something to do that'll be super fun!"

Weiss shook her head and laughed. "Okay, fine. Like what?"

Ruby glanced around the room trying to think. Then her silver eyes lit up in excitement as she took in a huge breath, "we can go see a movie!"

"Really? I don't want to leave the campus so close to dinner time though?"

"Oh, right, good point. Oh, oh, oh!" Ruby bounded up and down, "I know what to do!" And with that she wooshed back and forth all over the room. Nearly making Weiss's head spin at her speedy enthusiasm. At the end of her work Ruby had put a box on Weiss's bed over the pillow with an insert cut out at the front. Ruby stood before Weiss with a blanket in hand. "Okay, lay down with your head in the box please!"

Weiss's deadpan expression turned to annoyance as she shook her head, "whatever is that…that…atrocity?" She exclaimed coldly.

Ruby bought her finger to her lips, "shhh, you'll see. Just. Try it."

Weiss decided to give Ruby the benefit of the doubt and got onto the bed and lied down, she saw as she put her head into the box and put her head onto the pillow that there was a rectangle shape cut out of the top of the box.

"Move over Weiss." Doing as instructed Weiss wiggled over and Ruby came onto the bed too lying beside her. She then placed her scroll on top of the box followed by throwing the blanket over them. Enveloping them in darkness. Which Weiss was quiet thankful for. She was acutely aware of Ruby's petite form beside her and she felt a warming to her cheeks. This darkness was short lived as Ruby turned on her scroll and went into the video function of the device and selected the latest X-ray and Vav film that had been made live-action from the popular comic series that she had seen floating around. It was then that she realised that with the darkness created by the box and blanket that the illusion of being in your own cinema had been created.

"Wow, okay, so I guess that's kind of impressive."

Ruby giggled in response. "Yeah, Jaune showed this idea to me. I hadn't had a chance to try it yet though."

Ruby smiled at Weiss and Weiss could not hide the smile that she returned.

They then proceeded to turn their attentions to the scroll to watch the film. The atmosphere was warm under the blanket and feeling Ruby so close like this was a rare occurrence. The next hour and a half was relaxing and the film was humorous, adventurous, and filled with heartfelt moments of friendship and bravery. Which she had been completely unexpected based on her limited knowledge of the comics. Sooner than she would have liked the movie came to a close and Ruby stretched a little and had a little laugh as she rolled on her side to face Weiss. Weiss felt herself stiffen then and she looked at Ruby trying to be as casual as possible. "Well, the movie was…different to what I thought it would be like."

"Oh, yeah! I think I may like the comics more," Ruby giggled. There was a silence and just as Weiss was about to make a move to get up Ruby spoke up again. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Well…I was actually thinking about earlier when I was…well, y'know asking about if there was anyone who you liked."

Weiss felt her heart speed up. "Oh…"

"Yeah! I wanted to apologise!"

Weiss who had looked away snapped her icy eyes back to Ruby, "really?"

"Uhh…yeah, yeah. I realise that I could be totally wrong and that you might not like anyone. And even if you do. You don't need to tell me."

Weiss's heart skipped a beat. "Wow. That...that's actually really mature of you Ruby!"

Ruby squirmed with excitement and squeaked a little, "I know!"

Weiss laughed and Ruby rolled onto her back and dismantled the blanket. She then took her scroll and got out from under the box sitting up and stretching. "H-hey Ruby?"  
"Hn?"

"Well," oh god her nerves. She tried to keep her voice casual even though hear heart had leapt to her mouth, "You were right." Ruby turned to face her with an open expression on her face. Weiss could feel her face growing warmer by the moment as she sat up and looked into Ruby's eyes, "there is someone that I like."

Ruby looked as though she was going to say something when suddenly Yang and Blake returned from their walk. "Hey guys! Are we all ready for dinner? I'm starved!"

"Eh? Wait, what time is it?"

"Nearly six." Blake replied as she checked her scroll.

"Six!" Weiss hopped off the bed and brushed herself down. "We need to go now then!"

"Gah, good point." Ruby rushed to the door and opened it beckoning her team to follow. "C'mon, to delicious victory!"

"I'm right with ya sis!"

"Okay"

Weiss was last from the room and she shut the door and looked up the hall where team RWBY was already making their way down the hallway. She sighed and followed suit.

Ruby lead the way chatting the entire way about the movie that she and Weiss had just watched. The team laughed and talked and even though she was a little lost in thought Weiss kept up with the conversation without drawing too much attention. By the time they made it to the dining room Weiss had lost her appetite. She stopped her team before the doors and announced that she was going to return to the dorm for an early night. Stating that she had a belly ache.

"What, really?"

Ruby stopped before the large doors. She looked to her older sister who then looked to Blake as well, Yang returned her gaze to Weiss. "Are you sure? Maybe you're just hungry!"

"Yes!" Ruby pointed both fingers excitedly to Yang for her idea then smiled at Weiss. "You won't know if you don't have a bite!"

"Oh, no, no it is fine really. I'll get a bag of chips on the way back from the vending machine." She gave a smile to her team hoping that they'd accept the answer.

Yang and Blake shrugged in union, "well okay then!" They turned and began to head inside.

Ruby looked from the departing duo to Weiss and had a split moment of not knowing which way to go. "Uh..oh.. Oh okay then." She gave Weiss a nod and went after Yang and Blake looking over her shoulder back to Weiss, "see you back at the room then!" She waved before slipping into the great hall.

Weiss finally let her smile fall when the doors slammed shut with finality. She turned and began to make her way back to the dorm. The walk feeling very quiet and lonely without her team, without Ruby.

She remembered how annoying she found the younger one at first. How Ruby had nearly exploded them off the side of the cliff with a dust infused sneeze. How she had hated that someone so young and inexperienced had been made the leader of team RWBY.

But as Ruby showed her exceptional skills and dedication. Weiss hadn't been able to help admiring her younger counterpart. Slowly those quirks that had irritated her had become endearing. And her feelings had turned from annoyance, to hate, to a tolerance, respect and eventually just became tenderer toward the speedy silver eyed student. They had been so close earlier. Weiss could almost imagine turning to Ruby and pulling her in for a kiss. She wondered how those lips would feel on hers. How soft they'd be. They'd definitely be soft. She imagined Ruby returning the kiss and holding her in an embrace. This thought process wasn't new to Weiss and though she had in the beginning tried to ignore such fantasies. She had decided to no longer concern herself with stopping them no more. And so this thought process continued all the way to the dorm.

And she forgot her chips.

Back at the dining hall the remaining members of team RWBY were saying goodbye to their friends team JNPR. Yang, Blake and Ruby all made their way back toward the dorms. Blake made a remark, wondering how Weiss would be when they returned.

"Oh yeah!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What did you forget she was back there?" Yang laughed.

"No. I just remembered. I apologised to her for asking who she liked earlier. You know cause I thought it was the right thing to do and so I did it and then it looked like she was gonna tell me who she really liked and then you guys got there and then we came here and now I'm really excited because maybe she's starting to…like….trust me or something. Because, well you know, huh?"

The sentence was blurted out fast. Faster than the average person would be able to take notice of maybe. But Ruby's sister and team mate didn't miss a word (okay maybe one or two) but the point is that the blurred mess of words and squeaks were understood. Blake and Yang exchanged a meaningful glance. Holding back a laugh Yang decided to question her little sister, "so, sis, you any closer to guessing who?"

At this Ruby put her hands in the air, "not a clue!" She then posed thoughtfully.

While Ruby was preoccupied by her thoughts. Blake gave Yang a knowing look. At this Yang nodded then turned to her sister. "Hey, uhh, Rubes."

"Yes?"

"I just remembered that Pyrrha was going to help me with some of the notes on Doctor Ublecs class."

Ruby made a face. "Really? Ok, well Blake I guess it's just you and me going back then?"

"Actually I have some books to return to the library. You go on ahead to the room and Yang and I will be back in no time."

Before Ruby could voice any thoughts on the new plan of action the other two girls had gone.

"Oh, okay!" She called after them. "I'll see you..back..at…the dorm. I guess." A little disheartened Ruby made her way back to the dorm.

Ruby arrived in the room a few moments later to find Weiss sitting with her head in her arms on the only desk in the room. Removing her hood and hanging it at the back of the dorm door Ruby made her way over to Weiss and put her hand on the other girls shoulder causing the older girl to shoot up in the chair and turn to who was touching he arm. Her sleepy expression changed when she saw that it was Ruby. "Oh it's just you, Ruby."

"Just me." Ruby beamed.

"I feel like I'm still dreaming." Weiss murmured as she gazed at Ruby with hooded eyes. Her blue eyes looked deeply into Ruby's silver ones. _Her eyes are so pretty. Dazzling._ Weiss thought. She had been about to say it out loud. Until she realised that Ruby had a confused expression at how close Weiss had become to her. Snapping out of the sleepy illusion Weiss backed off and pushed her chair out a little trying to smile at Ruby. "So! How was dinner? You guys didn't have any food wars without me there I hope?" She tried to talk and laugh away the almost awkward moment.

Ruby followed her lead and laughed too.

"Pshh, nah. It was pretty ordinary really. Sun and Neptune joined the table with Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha Ren, Nora and me. Sun mentioned that the rest of his team would be here soon for the festival. We're all really excited!"

"Oh, and where's Yang and Blake?"  
"Well, Yang is doing some study with Pyrrha and Blake mentioned making a quick detour to the library. You know. Returning books or something."

At this Weiss nodded and with and heir of superiority she stated, "good, it's about time Yang took her study more seriously."

Ruby smiled awkwardly at this and swayed a little. Lost to where to carry the conversation from there. "Sooooo? Were you studying?" She leans toward the desk to see what Weiss had been writing only to have the book slammed shut. "Eh? What!"

"I-I wasn't studying. I was…just writing some things down…that happened today."

"OH! A diary!" Ruby exclaimed while leaning back and grinning.

"Shut up. And don't tell anyone."

Ruby stood straight and saluted with a wink, "your secrets safe with me, Weiss!"

There was a short silence where Weiss glared at Ruby with menace. This silence was interrupted only by Weiss's stomach making a deep grumble. This interruption was then followed by another silence. Broken next by Ruby.

"I guess…that means your tummy ache is gone, yeah?"

Weiss was starving. "Actually. I think I should go. I just remembered I forgot to get chips earlier."

Weiss was about to get up but before she rose from the chair Ruby had already zoomed to the door. "Don't fret Weiss, Ruby is on the job!"  
"But-" before Weiss had opportunity to voice any objection Ruby had zoomed away. She guessed that by the time the door closed Ruby was probably half way down the hall already. Weiss sighed and placed her hand on her sad stomach and she shut her eyes. Thinking how foolish she had been just before. If she had have been any more sleepy or any deeper in her day dream she was sure she would have kissed her leader. She opened her eyes and clenched her fist. That's it. She would just have to police herself a little stricter.

Not that this determination would help. She had tried this many times. Times when she caught herself staring at Ruby. Her pretty lips. The sway of her hips. The way she walked around pantsless in the morning trying to find a clean pair of tights to wear for the day. For Ruby's obliviousness at her occasional staring Weiss was thankful. And so far as she could tell Yang and Blake hadn't noticed neither. Which she found to be a miracle.

"I'm back!" The door erupted inward and Ruby sprang into the room with a plate of food.

"I-is that from the dining hall?"

"Yup." Ruby winked, "I know some of the staff and mentioned that you were sick earlier. So they loaded up a small plate for you!"

"Thank you Ruby."

"Ugh, too much cordial earlier." Ruby placed the food on the table with a knife and fork. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Maybe shower too now I think of it. Be back in about twenty minutes. Heh, who knows, maybe Yang and Blake will be back by then too?"

With that Ruby grabbed a towel and her toiletries bag and left Weiss in peace to eat. Weiss picked up the cutlery and began on the meal. It was on the verge of going cold. But she was thankful to have food. And her belly was even more pleased. It didn't take her long to finish eating and she got up. While eating she had begun to think of that afternoon. Had she really been about to confess to Ruby that she liked her? Weiss shook her head. Unsure of what to think. She walked toward the bed and saw that she hadn't put away Ruby's blanket or the box. She took a breath remembering how it felt lying beside Ruby. How warm and cosy it was. Swallowing hard Weiss took her pile of toiletries and marched out the room to the bathroom.

As chance would have it the bathroom was pretty much empty when Weiss arrived. One girl who lived a few doors down from hers smiled as she entered. She packed up the last of her stuff and walked out of the bathroom and then the only sound was of one of the stalls being used. Weiss made her way to the cubicle and knocked on the door. "Ruby?"

"Gah! Weiss?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk."

"Now?"

"It's about who I like."

"Ohh," Weiss heard the water be turned off and after a moment the door opened. Weiss was taken away by the image before her. The warm radiated from the shower stall and Ruby looked and smelled like a steamy dream. She held her towel roughly covering herself casually, "couldn't this have waited?"  
"I didn't want to be interrupted this time." Weiss boldly stepped into the stall and closed the door end locked it behind her. Placing her toiletries beside Ruby's Weiss tried to keep her beating heart quiet in her chest. She was sure Ruby could hear it. How couldn't she. It was trumming in Weiss's ears loud and clear.

"Oh, gotcha. So this is like…a secret between you and me, ey? Like…just for us for now eyyy?"

"Well that'll be up to you."  
This statement completely bewildered the small dark haired girl, "eh?!"

"W-what I mean to say. Is that the one I like," she took a deep breath and Ruby leaned forward in anticipation, "is you, Ruby Rose!"

Those words hit Ruby square in the face leaving her awestruck.

Moments went by. Weiss was red in the face and at first couldn't make eye contact. When she realised that Ruby had frozen up and wasn't responding she began to get cross. "Well?! Don't just stand there. You've been bothering me all week for this!"

Ruby shook her head opened her mouth and then shut it again. She furrowed her brow and stuck her tongue out as she thought.

"Well?"  
"ME?"

"Yes!"

Ruby took a breath and held the towel tighter as this new knowledge sunk in. Weiss liked her. Like-liked her. She was here. Confessing in the shower. And Ruby had suddenly become very aware of her nudity. She turned her eyes to Weiss's blue ones. And saw no jest or joke. No malice. In fact. Weiss's face was red and Ruby had the feeling that if she didn't respond soon. That she may just make the Ice Queen cry! "That's…that's really big news Weiss. I thought you hated me! Well not like, hate sort of hate but you know…" Ruby trailed off unsure what to say next.

"I never said I hated you!" Weiss whined.

"Well you never said you liked me either!"  
"Well I'm telling you now! I like you!"

There was a standoff between the two girls. They glared at one another for a moment before Ruby realised what had been said. She knew it was obvious and she had come to this conclusion a hundred times already the thought _she likes me!_ Going on a loop in her mind. Was it really that unbelievable? And more importantly, did she like Weiss? Ruby looked at Weiss. The shape of her face, the blue of her eyes. The glimmering white hair that reminded Ruby of fresh snow. The elegant curve of her neck and shoulder. She thought back on moments spent with Weiss. How Weiss supported her to be the best leader she could be. Bringing her coffee just how she liked it. And the occasional batch of cookies when she did very well on a test. How she knew that the girl before her would always have her back in a fight. Feelings swelled up in Ruby filling her as she realised what she had probably always known but never thought too deeply about. She loved the heiress before her. Weiss could be snarky, snippety and up herself every once and a while. She was the Ice Queen. But underneath the ice Ruby knew there was a warm heart and a kind friend. She looked up to Weiss who was watching Ruby's face closely. But no matter how careful she watched she never could have anticipated Ruby's next move. Ruby went on her toes and leant up to plant a kiss on Weiss's lips. She had never been kissed. Or thought that she would be brave enough to be the one to initiate a kiss with anyone. But here she was. In the nude no less. Kissing one of the last people who she would ever had considered.

Their lips parted, "I like you too Weiss."

Weiss's surprised face broke into a smile as she embraced the small girl in front of her. "If this is a dream Ruby Rose. Don't you dare wake me up!" With this demand made Weiss leant down, finally able to live out her dreams. The small kiss Ruby had initiated confirmed Weiss's previous thoughts. Ruby's lips were was soft as she had imagined. Ruby returned the embrace and the kiss. Her heart racing and head reeling. Weiss pulled away and blushed. She hadn't thought too much further than the confession. And she honestly had expected, for the first time in her life, to be rejected.

Now that Ruby had accepted her confession she suddenly felt a though she had totally gone about it all in the wrong way. What a dolt! A nice date would have been better to confess!

"What's wrong?"  
"Huh?"

"You look…confused?"

Weiss backed away and stood tall. "I've decided that I want to take you on a date!"

Ruby giggled. "A date? Seriously?"

"Yes. Ruby. Will you go on a date with me?"

Ruby blushed and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes! Of course!"

Weiss nodded her head as well. "Good. It is settled. I'll take you somewhere great! Tomorrow after our classes." She then picked up her toiletries and smiled. "I…think I'll go to my own stall now."

"W-wait! Really? I…" _I don't want the kisses to stop!_

Weiss opened the door and gave Ruby a seductive look up and down, which made Ruby feel a warmth spread through her, "oh, I think this has been a _lovely_ start to our relationship. But I think it best to savour what we've had. And save the rest," she winked, "for tomorrow."

With this statement Weiss waltzed out of the cubicle and went to her own to have her own shower.


End file.
